The invention relates to vehicle alignment systems.
The invention provides a simple and effective self-aligning factory pre-alignment system and fastening operation for vehicle alignment and steering components. The invention also provides evidence that re-alignment has been performed on the vehicle after usage, which evidence is forwarded by the dealer to the manufacturer to verify performance of such re-alignment for reimbursement for work done under warranty.
In a typical frame chassis vehicle, control arms are attached to the frame at control arm brackets using a nut and bolt. Frequently, slotted holes are provided in the upper control arm bracket to allow for alignment of the vehicle after manufacture. One such alignment system uses eccentric cams to make adjustments in alignment. A typical control arm assembly uses a configured bolt, e.g. D-shape, inserted in keyed relation into a like configured offset hole in the cam to position the cam properly within a guide channel on a sideface of the bracket. The channel is on an outer sideface of the bracket between a weld bead or a lanced tab and a flange. Cams are placed on both outer sidefaces of the bracket.
A problem arises during factory assembly because the bolt is free to move within the slotted hole, which results in poor alignment. A prior solution involves forming a circular aperture and scoring lines partially forming tabs therearound which are later punched out by a service technician to change the circular aperture to an elongated slot. The tabs are sent to the manufacturer to verify re-alignment warranty work as appropriate. This solution is objectionable because the partial punching to form the scoring lines is expensive, and because the service technician is required to structurally alter the bracket. Furthermore, the punched-out tabs may be lost or at least difficult to locate. Another problem is that one or both of the cams can be located out of position, causing poor alignment and/or assembly problems. Another problem is slippage of the fastener, which may result in the necessity to re-align the vehicle prematurely.
In the present invention, an insert provides centering of the alignment system during factory assembly, and positions the cam in the proper location, and retards slippage of the fastening device. In addition, removal of the insert is required to re-align the vehicle, which in turn provides proof that re-alignment has been performed. The insert is forwarded to the manufacturer as proof of re-alignment for verification of warranty work.